pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Big Fatality Gun
|rateoffire = 89 |attribute = |capacity = 50 |mobility = 60 |cost = 195 |Level required = 7 |image = Big Fatality Gun.png|Appearance Big fatality gun icon.png|Kill icon |released = 12.1.0 |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 216 }} The Big Fatality Gun (BFG) is a Heavy weapon added in the 12.1.0 update. It is the first form of the Big Fatality Gun. Appearance It is a large, purple cumbersome cannon with some cyan, gold and gray details, a cyan clip, a handle on the top and a large trigger. When charging, it shoots a ball of blue energy, coming out from its "crystals" in its "mouth". Strategy The weapon deals massive damage, has a high capacity, and a rather low mobility. You can rocket jump with this weapon but make sure to not charge it or you will take massive damage. This weapon is still a 1 shot kill when fully charged. Tips * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * Go for weakened players to conserve ammo and quick kills. * Keep yourself accurate because it is hard to look around while keeping a charged shot. * Use it in close range for a less complicated duel * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * In Team Fight try a hit and run strategy near a bottleneck of a map, for example in Area 52 Labs there is one in the area that connects the lower side of the map and the outside part * Keep yourself accurate because it is hard looking around without keeping a charged shot. * The BFG has a monstrous blast radius, so you can hit groups enemies even if they are slightly spaced out. * You can skip charging and shoot multiple shots if you face an opponent with low health. It will take around 3-5 hits to kill a player at your level with a high enough upgraded BFG. This will only take 2 bullets each time Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. *Try attacking the user with a high fire rate weapon while they are charging for the shot. *Jump around while attacking with an on shot weapon, or weapon with high fire rate. *Avoid getting hit at all costs as it can be devastating. **'WARNING:' Killing its users while he is charging will cause the projectiles to be released upon death. *Stay in the air as much as possible and continuously moving, it will be very unlikely you will be hit. *Use a Shotgun, Primary, or Melee weapon to attack the user while reloading Skins Recommended Maps * Area 52 Labs Equipment Setups Have a long ranged weapon. Changelog 12.1.0 Initial release Trivia * This, the Sword Of Shadows, the Orbital Pistol, the Charge Cannon, and the Charge Rifle are charge shot weapons. * This could possibly be the hybrid of the Sword Of Shadows and the Charge Cannon. *It heavily resembles the Doom (2016)'s BFG 9000. Category:Weapons Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Single Shots Category:Trial Weapons